Data and Lore's Empire
by StarTrekFan72
Summary: This story is the sequel of “Data and the Borg”. Lore is the new King of the Borg and has a little Empire, but he desires to have the entire galaxy…
1. Chapter 1

_Data and Lore's Empire_

This story is the sequel of "Data and the Borg". Lore is the new King of the Borg and has a little Empire, but he desires to have the entire galaxy…

_Chapter 1 _

The time passed very fast. Data seemed to have found the calm again. Now he was only preoccupied about his family. His enemies seemed to respect the pact and the borders.Six years flew by as a few weeks.

The children went now to the elementary school. They loved Data as their father and they had his same talent to be curious and to learn instinctively everything. The boy seemed particularly able to solve mathematical problems. Cindy thought that he had the same DNA of Dr Soong and probably he would become a scientist in the future. The girl loved to speak with alien species in their languages. She learned very fast the basic elements of three different languages. Cindy was happy that her child could have her same talent for the foreign languages.

Nobody could suspect that the situation could rapidly change.

-"Data, we need you on the bridge immediately…"- Picard said.

Data was astonished by the message. In the last years he was studying robotics with Dr Bloom because he tried to help him to create a new kind of androids. They were in constant contact and they became great friends. Although he remained on the _Enterprise, _his last assignments were only routine, nothing extraordinary. He had a lot of free time to study and to elaborate new theories. He had the offer to teach mathematics in an University on _Sylarus 5, _but he regretted because he didn't want to abandon his friends on the _Enterprise_. However, his friends called him now "_Professor", _because the University gave him a degree to teach this matter in every other Academy in the galaxy. Data appreciated very much this and so he dedicated a lot of his free time to help Dr Bloom.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Data reached the bridge in a few minutes. 

-"Good morning, sir. How can I help you?"- he said to the Captain. Picard ordered to him to follow him into his ready room, where the senior officers were reunited.

The Captain explained the gravity of the situation: -"We have received a secret message by a spy in Lore's Empire. He said that Lore and the Borg are planning a new attack against the Federation. They have found out new terrible weapons and ships. And it seems that Lore deactivated his micro-bomb installed in his matrix. We cannot any more threat him. We need to study a strategy together. For example, I know that our _Professor _is studying a new kind of androids with Dr Bloom…"- 

Data was surprised by the affirmation of the Captain. –"I am sorry, Captain, but you know that the androids are not necessarily _soldiers _and that they should not necessarily be considered a _property of Starfleet…_"-He feared that they could be used as simply drones against the Borg only because they had more strength as the human beings.

Picard explained to him that nobody wanted to exploit them, but he had to admit that the androids had superior abilities than the human beings and it could be useful against a powerful enemy such as the Borg. 

He returned to his special laboratory with a sad presentiment. Cindy was waiting for him. She understood that something terrible could happen and so she made every effort to be nice with him, but he wanted to be alone in order to work more quickly. 

Cindy thought that he was changed, but she didn't understand why. The other superior officers were all busy and nobody wanted to speak with her about the new trouble which they should solve… So she thought that it was better to send a message to Admiral Janeway. They remained very good friends and they didn't hide anything. 

-"Good morning, Kathrin…We have a problem and nobody wants to explain it to me. Could you help me, please? My husband is working very hard in his laboratory and nobody could enter…"- Cindy said to her friend.

-"Hi, Cindy! I'm sorry, but I think that it was Captain Picard to order to Data to remain in silence with you. He doesn't trust you, do you remember, Cindy?"- she answered.

-"Well, and now? Am I only a woman on board after all the adventures which we lived?"- she continued sadly.

-"No, Cindy. You are simply _his wife. _And you know that the emotion chip of Data sometimes doesn't work very well…"- she concluded.

-"I am his wife, sure, and a Commander too."- she replied.

-"OK, Commander Scoffield, now we must find out a strategy against an attack of the Borg. Lore deactivated his micro-bomb. Our only hope are the new powerful androids of Dr Bloom and of the _Professor _Data…"- she explained.

Cindy was astonished. Lore was coming back…Perhaps his great similitude to B 4 could be helpful…


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Data finished his job, but he worked day and night without a moment of rest for a week. Dr Bloom seemed very satisfied by their work. Cindy was astonished by his ability to work so intensively. He didn't return to his apartment until he completed the creation of _Nick 5. _He was a powerful android with special characteristics which could be helpful against the Borg. 

Seven of Nine decided to come on board of the _Enterprise _to make some tests on the new android. If he passed them, the Starfleet could build a series of 100 similar androids and put at least two of them on board of every ship of the Federation. 

-"Good morning, Captain. Can I beam up on board, please?"- she asked when she reached the ship.

Picard smiled gently at the sight of his guest. –"Sure, Seven. You are welcome here. Cindy will be happy to see you again…"- he said warmly. 

-"Thank you, Captain, but unfortunately we have no time for this now. We must concentrate our attention on our work. The Borg are coming…"- she said preoccupied.

Seven and Data went rapidly in the laboratory and tested together the abilities of Nick 5. He was extremely fast to solve complex integral calculi and so on, and he had a strength 5 times superior than Data and Seven. He had also some useful secret weapons. He passed all tests and Seven could communicate to Admiral Janeway to proceed with the production in series of the new androids. In fact, they were perfect soldiers, but they didn't have additional programs such as Data or B 4, because there was too little time for this. But Data thought that he could update the android with another software when the danger would disappear.

-"Well, Nick 5, it is time that you go to work, now…We must defend the Federation from a terrible danger, you know, and you are a special _person, _you know…We count on you, _child…_"- Data said to his creature before he joined to another expert officer in a special away team. 

Nick 5 seemed very sad to leave his friends and his _father _so quickly.

-"_Father, _I have no experience of the Borg. I fear that I could fail this mission. You are wrong, I am _too young _for this…"- he said.

Seven interrupted the dialogue because the Borg were approaching to that system. 

-"I'm sorry, Nick 5. You are a wonderful android. You have superior abilities, you know. I have explained to you the necessity of this mission. You are our only hope to destroy the Lore's cube. Perhaps you could be destroyed when you will be on board, but this sacrifice would be necessary for the good of an entire galaxy with millions of people. You will be remembered as an hero. Nobody else could deactivate Lore, only you could. And the Borg are no more a threat without their King."- she said resolutely and coolly. 

Cindy wanted to intervene, but Picard fixed her into her eyes so intensively that she didn't do it.

Nick 5 kissed Data on his cheek. Then he saw Cindy and said: -"Goodbye, _mother. _You are the wife of my creator, therefore you are my mother. I love you too."- he said and kissed her to her cheek too. Then he beamed up on the _Nexus, _a special ship with super shields and with the capacity of disappear. 

Cindy and Data fixed the screen and they thought that it was the last time that they saw their _son…_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

Lore was thinking about his plan to conquer the entire galaxy. He spend a lot of time to dismantle the micro-bomb in his matrix. His Empire was not very great, but however he was famous in the entire Federation, because he was able to reign on the Borg…

The cities had a spectral aspect. The edifices were similar to the cubes. The society was oriented only to military values or scientific acknowledges, without culture or tourism. The Borg seemed ghosts, without any real feelings, without a real consciousness of the happenings. Every planet of the empire had a colony which had a viceroy who ruled and who was totally responsible on his planet. Lore ruled directly only the Capital City, because he wanted to have free time to find out a strategy to attack the Federation.

He knew about the plan of the Federation to build a super android. He had some efficient spies – especially Ferengi merchants – who didn't care who ruled in the galaxy, because they wanted only to make money. In the Borg Empire there were a lot of mines of the precious dylitium, therefore they were interested to maintain a good relationship with Lore. They didn't want that the Federation would conquer this system.

One day Lore decided that it was arrived the moment. 

-"Good morning, Borg. Here is your King, Lore. Today I had a news from our spies in the Federation. They want to attack us with a new kind of ship and of new androids. We must defend our little Empire. We must attack suddenly, so they won't be able to have the time necessary to build a great fleet. We could easily destroy the enemies. We are the Borg!"- he said to all the community.

The Borg expected a trick by the Federation, so nobody seemed to want to discuss the orders of the King. They obeyed rapidly. In a few minutes the ships were all ready to depart. Lore wanted to beam on his cube. They calculated a trip of 18 hours. Then there would be a great battle with the Starfleet. But they knew perfectly that they had a superior technology. The Federation should combat for its survival. 


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

Data returned to his apartment after his long and intensive work in his laboratory. He was preoccupied about the mission, but especially about his new _child. _Cindy understood his feelings and she tried to not force him to speak. She said to her children that their father wanted to rest, because he worked very much in the last weeks. They understood. 

After the dinner, Cindy accompanied the children to bed and then returned in the kitchen.

-"How are you, Data? You seem very tired…"- she said gently to him.

-"Cindy, I am not tired. I am preoccupied about my _child. _He has not enough experience for a mission against the Borg. He is _too young to die…_"- he said. 

He considered Nick 5 as Lal, the android which he built many years earlier. Lal died after a few weeks. Data felt himself responsible for not having saved her. The same situation seemed to repeat with Nick 5. Cindy didn't know Lal, but she knew the story thanks to Geordi and Beverly. They said to her that Data felt probably very frustrated by this mission. They warned her to not pretend by him things too audacious…

-"Data, I'm sorry. I know your feelings for Nick 5. But remember that he has all the memory files of the most expert officers who combated against this race and Seven of Nine has added some very useful information about these enemies… I trust Seven. If she is persuaded that Nick can destroy Lore, it is so."- she said.

-"His name is _Nick 5_, not Nick! He is the 5th android whom I built. It is important for me the number. It remembers to me how many mistakes I did, how many androids died…"- he cried. 

There was a terrible silence in the room after these words. Data seemed so angry that Cindy didn't want to discuss about this anymore. She entered simply into the bedroom. She thought that her husband wanted to remain alone, but she was wrong. Data followed her and waited that she went to bed. Cindy was surprised by his behavior, but nether less she went to bed. Data kissed her on her mouth. Then he tried to leave her clothes. Cindy was so tired that she didn't discuss anymore with him. They made love after a long time. It 

was so beautiful and so sweet… They wanted to forget their problems for a night. They needed to be loved. 


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

Nick 5 was ready to begin his dangerous mission. But he didn't know that Lore was advantaged, because he knew already his plan. The invisible ship with Nick 5 and his crew arrived to the planned point where they should beam up on Lore's cube.

Nick 5 made a speech to his crew: - "Officers, you are the best crew which I could have for this mission. We are all aware of the consequences of our possible defeat. We can do no mistakes. All the Federation counts on us. We are heroes… and, if it is necessary, we will die as heroes… but only after having completed our mission, not earlier."-

The crew noticed a great similitude to his father in his words, although he had a different physical aspect, because he was blonde, he had blue eyes and his skin had a normal color, such as that of Lal. He seemed very determined to complete his mission, because he didn't want to disappoint his father and his friends…

Meanwhile, Lore ordered to his drones to allow to Nick 5 and his team to beam up on the cube, but they should create a special shield in which they would be prisoners. The drones obeyed quickly to him and so they trapped the guests in a few seconds.

Nick 5 didn't expect to be trapped so quickly. He feared for the good of the mission, so he wanted to offer himself in change of the other officers. 

-"Good morning, Lore. Do you know, that you are my _uncle? _Please, release the other officers. They didn't want to menace you. I was only curious to know _you…_It's a question of family. They will return to the _Enterprise_."- he said.

-"It's a good idea, _nephew… _What is your name? Do you want to unite to us? And your _father, _Data? Did he agree with you?"- Lore asked.

-"No, uncle, he didn't. I am Nick 5. I persuaded these officers to help me to find you. I wanted to create a stable deal between you and the Federation. They fear that you could became dangerous, but I believe that you are a wonderful King and that you want only the good of your people…"- he answered.

Lore was astonished by the gentle speech of his nephew. He didn't have a child, so he could adopt him. Perhaps the war wasn't so necessary. A new member of the family could be very useful. He accepted the proposal and released the officers who returned to home.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

Nick 5 sent a message to the _Enterprise._

-"Dear father, I have found a new life with my uncle Lore and his friends. He said to me that he is happy to adopt me. I will be one day the new King of the Borg Empire…"- he said.

Data didn't believe to his ears. His son refused him for a monster as Lore! Cindy believed that Nick 5 wanted to save the Federation by persuading Lore to return to home and to accept the actual borders of his Empire. Perhaps it was a good idea, because it was too difficult to kill him. A new Prince could bring a new period of peace…

But Data wasn't happy to have build an android only for his brother. He wanted to have the right to visit his son all the times he wanted. Only if Lore accepted it, he could think about the possibility of a new dynasty for the Borg Empire.

Lore wasn't too happy to see Data again, but he should admit that it was too strange for him to not see his son. So he allowed Data to visit his son only for a week during the summer. He promised to return with his fleet into his borders.

Data wasn't satisfied, but the Admiral Janeway and Seven ordered to him to accept the deal. If there was a little hope to maintain the peace with the Borg, they should consider ti seriously. A war could bring too many deaths in both the parts.

Cindy saw her face into the mirror. She seemed very tired after this. Her husband was too sad to make love with her. She felt herself alone, although she had her children. The marriage didn't go very well.

Data seemed a great scientist who didn't need a family. Every day he received an email from a different laboratory in the galaxy. He was very considered by the scientific community. He passed a lot of time in the holodeck to complete different experiments. But it was only a way to forget Nick 5.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

Nick 5 seemed to feel soon the responsibility of his duty. He understood very fast his new role as Prince in the Empire. He wanted to build different edifices, such as theatres and different kind of schools. He wanted to reform the Borg society in order to make it more _normal. _He wanted also that the Borg could express their feelings with music and art.

Lore was astonished. His young nephew had a lot of qualities, which Data put into his neural matrix. The Borg loved him, because he had a modern view of life. He wanted also that they developed a personality, such as Seven did. If they wanted really to continue to exist, they needed to change their dangerous frame of mind. His power was increasing, so he persuaded Lore to accept Data and Cindy not only once in a year, but at least twice: one week on Christmas and one week in summer.

It arrived the great moment of the official visit of Cindy and Data.

-"Nick 5, how are you? We are very happy to see you again…it passed a lot of time…"- Cindy said when she saw her son.

Nick 5 smiled gently at her. The guards retired into another room. But Data was still very sad. He felt himself responsible for the hard destiny of his child. He couldn't speak.

-"Hi, mummy and daddy, I'm very happy to see you…Now I have a lot of new friends here. I have created a new kind of society. The Borg seem now more similar to Seven. They can sing, paint, play in a theatre, play a game of football and so on. They love me. Only a few of them are still soldiers. Lore is persuaded that we must defend our little Empire from the possible attacks of enemies. I wasn't able to destroy my uncle, neither his fleet. But I conquered his trust."- Nick said joyfully.

Data seemed reassured, but he wanted to explain to his son that he shouldn't exaggerate with Lore. He was very dangerous in the past. He should care about his evil nature. If he felt himself in trouble, he should warn him with a secrete message. Data would understand it and he would go there to help him.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

Nick 5 accompanied his parents in a tour of the capital city. They admired his talent and his fantasy: there were several different styles of edifices, which were present in the data base of the memory files of Nick 5, but his talent as administrator and supervisor of the works was great.

-"Compliments, Nick 5! You are a real descendent of the Soong family…You are a great architect, indeed!"- Data said with astonishment.

Cindy saw that the Borg seemed now to Seven…They had no more the heavy implants and the seemed to go free into the streets of the town.

-"I see that Seven made a good job when she installed his rescue program into your matrix…you have created a new race, child. I am proud to be your mother. You have solved a difficult situation by sacrificing yourself to the community…I feared that Lore could change your mind. Indeed, you are respected by all here. I hope that my husband could find the serenity which he lost after your departure…"- Cindy said with concern.

Data seemed surprised by the affirmation of his wife. He didn't comprehend her so well, but he thought that she suffered because she felt herself neglected and uncared by him, especially because they didn't make love anymore. She was a _woman. _She needed the love of a more solicitous husband. He felt compassion for her, but he wasn't able to return to a normal sexual life with the constant concern that Lore could kill his son.

After the tour, Lore wanted to speak alone with Data.

-"Hi, brother. How are you? I'm happy to have your son here. He is a precious element indeed…"- Lore said to Data.

-"Lore, I agreed to let Nick 5 in your Empire only for the sake of peace…"- Data answered.

-"I think that I underestimated your talent, brother. You are a _Professor _now, as Nick 5 said. You are very good to build androids…"- Lore continued.

-"And…?"- Data replied.

-"And, you could build a female for me…a _Queen…_"- he continued.

-"Yes, sure, I could…but after this? Would you respect the deal? Or would you combat against us?"- he asked preoccupied.

-"No, brother. I could have finally a _family… _and you could have the right to visit us whenever you want."- Lore said.

-"It seems to be a good idea…If you write it on a piece of paper and then you sign it, I will do, Lore."- Data answered resolutely.

-"It seems that our problems are solving…"- Lore replied pleased.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

Data returned to the _Enterprise _and discussed the proposal of Lore with Captain Picard.

-"Sir, I have an important news. Lore desires to have a _wife. _He signed another deal in which he promises to maintain the borders of his Empire. He seems _changed… _Nick 5 became an important architect and minister. The people call him _Prince. _The Borg developed different characters, such as Hugh or Seven did. They have now _theatres, schools of art and music, … _The cities are much improved by the projects of my son. I am proud of him, sir. Perhaps we could no more fear this people."- Data said.

Picard was astonished. He wanted to discuss the new deal with Starfleet Command and especially with Admiral Janeway. She requested the opinion of Seven, the major expert of the Borg. She thought that this change was a good sign and she was happy that Nick 5 didn't obey to her command to destroy Lore and his cube. Perhaps she was wrong and he had more experience about him. So the Command decided to approve the deal.

Data built the new android in only 4 weeks. The experience acquired during the last years made him very fast. Cindy wanted to assist him, because she knew better the mind of the females. Her advices were precious because she should become a normal wife. Cindy added her personal interests to the standard program. Data insisted to add the music, the dance and the painting too.

At the end they should choose a name for her. Cindy didn't want that the android would have a number. Data accepted her advice but wanted choose the name, _Loree. _It was the perfect name for the wife of Lore. She has long and blond hair and blue eyes. Her skin was pink and soft. She was beautiful, she seemed already a _Queen. _

Data and Cindy passed about three months to teach the morality and the behavior of a Queen. They explained to her that she was responsible of the destiny of an entire people. At the end they told her that she would have a _nephew, _Nick 5, their son.

-"Well, Loree, the great moment is arrived. You should become the spouse of Lore in a few days, we will come for the ceremony. You should depart now, because Lore wants to know you. And remember: Nick 5 is very strong. If you needs help, go to him."- Data said.

Cindy was happy that a marriage could end years of battles between the Borg and the Federation. Data seemed to have found the tranquility and he made sex with her again. The intense work of the last weeks helped the couple to pass over the problems.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

Data, Cindy, their children and the crew of the _Enterprise _were all invited to the marriage most fabulous of the galaxy between Lore and Loree.

Nick 5 was very happy to meet his parents again and so he could know his _brothers, _and his _uncle _B 4, who was very funny and entertained gently the guests. Data saw Loree in a wonderful white wedding dress and he opened his mouth in admiration. He didn't believe to his eyes…

It was the beginning of a new era of peace. An orchestra of Borg played several classical pieces of music, according to the desire of the spouse.

Lore had invited Seven and Admiral Janeway too, because they were good friend of Cindy. He was very changed. He seemed more "mature", he didn't speak very much, but he preferred to dance with the beautiful guests who are arrived.

Loree didn't seem jealous, because Data was very careful to not install too strong emotions in her, in order to prevent a tragedy. She entertained the several officers and she had to refuse to dance with them, because she knew that her future husband didn't approve it.

-"Hello, Cindy, how are you? I am so happy today…"- Loree said.

-"I'm happy to see you so beautiful today, darling. I hope that Lore will be a good husband for you…"- Cindy said preoccupied.

-"You shouldn't be anxious about my marriage, Cindy. We are both androids, and in some way we are already relatives. The Empire is sufficient for the ambitions of my husband. After the upgrade of the Borg race, we have a lot of new friends who want to buy our dylitium. The situation of the Empire is good, and I hope that we could leave to our nephew, Nick 5, a wonderful place where live."- Loree said.

-"It seems a dream…but you and Lore are immortal…how could they leave the power to their nephew?"- Cindy replied.

Loree became very sad. It was the moment of her marriage, she didn't want to think about her death. –"Cindy, I don't want to criticize you, anyway, today is my wedding. Tomorrow is another day. That preoccupation is futile. We could leave the throne when we will be bored to have it. It isn't necessary to die. Have a nice day, Cindy. I don't want to continue this question with you."- she said.

-"Loree, please, excuse me…"- Cindy said, but Loree went away without any word.

Data saw the face of Loree and understood everything. He ordered to his wife to return on board immediately. They risked to ruin the fragile alliance between the two people. Cindy understood and went away with the children. B 4 remained, because the androids were very appreciated by the Borg.

After the magnificent marriage the _Enterprise _returned in the Alpha Quadrant. Many other adventures would follow to this…

_The End_


End file.
